Fyre's Adventure team
by FyreBlazes
Summary: Fyre is knocked into a coma by a powerful pokemon. his partner duck, carries him to a hospital. Fyre's mind is in a pokemon body. he has amnesia.
1. through the forest

Prologue:Through The Forest

In the forest of route 45, in the brissle region, a trainer and his partner were walking along a side path. "are you sure this'll get us there quicker" asked the the partner."Yes Duck, I'm certain that this will get us to the next town quicker, look here is where we are on the map and here is the main road." The trainer says showing Duck his map."But don't you wonder Fyre, why this path is not being used by other trainers?it could be a dangerous path." Duck said to his trainer as the continue to walk along the rocky path. "there's nothing to worry about. the person we asked said that the only real reason no one takes this path is because of an old folk tale." Fyre said to Duck not even a little concerned about the possibility that the folk tale was true."myths and legends come from true stories Fyre.", duck said angrily."where did you learn that phrase?" Fyre asked intrigued." Professor oak had said it and I happened to be in the room." he said to Fyre. "well whatever it is it can't be too dangerous," fyre said looking up at the tree's leaves. "You should watch were you're going."a voice yells seemingly from nowhere,"Duck did you say that?"Fyre looked at Duck."No that wasn't me." he said immediately. They began to look around the area for the source of the voice they heard."I'm over here" The voice said Angrily." we can't See you!" Fyre shouted annoyed at the voice. he turned around to see a rather large pokémon staring down at him. he pulled out his pokédex to see what it knew "No Information On this pokémon" It said loudly. You shouldn't need that to know what I am! It hits him hard in the stomach. he fell down on the ground from the pain that this caused "Owww! Duck use water pulse quick" Fyre said breathlessly."Got it" Duck replied and he quickly shot out a water pulse from his mouth."Did you really think a move like that could harm me!" It kicks Fyre again in the stomach. This time it knocked him out cold."FYRE!" Duck screamed as he ran over to help Fyre. "You can't help him! Muwhahaha!" it jumps into the trees and disappeared."Fyre I'll get you to safety. I'll get you To a hospital!" He said frantically picking Fyre up an puts Him over his shoulder.


	2. I'm a pokemon

Chapter 1: I'm a Pokémon!  
Fyre awoke to what seemed to be a Hut made out of wood. he looked around and noticed a pokémon stirring something in a pot. whatever it was it smells really good! he also noticed that although he thought he was lying in a bed it was actually straw and feathers with a sheet covering it. he had a horrible taste in his mouth. it tasted familiar but he could not put his finger on it. it had a metallic taste with a bit of bitterness and weirdly enough peanut butter. the pokémon had seemed to notice that he'd awoken yet. so he decided to startle the pokémon. he got and walked right behind it and yelled "BOO!" the pokémon immediately turned around yelled and whacked him with the stick she'd been using to stir what was in the pot."I just meant to startle you I didn't expect you to hit me!" he said still lying on the floor from the pokémon's blow."Oh no I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you so hard are you okay!" the pokémon said frantically and quickly."I'm alright but I guess it is my fault I didn't think.I thought you'd just jump" he said whilst getting up off the floor."what's in the pot?" he asked looking into the rusty pot of a chunky liquid."Oran berry soup" the pokémon said happily."by the way I didn't catch your name what is it?I'm Mach" the pokémon asked curiously."uh I can't quite remember. I know that I'm a human but, what pokémon are you?" he asked the pokémon."Haha that's a funny joke. you look like an ordinary charmander to me. either way I'm a machop!" she said Happily." huh char-" he looks at himself."You-Your right I've turned into a charmander!" Fyre shouted filled with a sort of fear. what now, how am I going to become a human again! these thoughts shot through his head. instilled with fear he now felt paralyzed. Then he came to the conclusion that this was a dream. " I Know mabye If i-" he pinches himself with his newly obtained claws. "YOW! That hurt way more than I thought even more then you whacking me with your stirring stick!" He yelled out. Damn it isn't a dream afterall! "You're kinda odd" Mach said looking a little confused." I like you." she said very suddenly. this startled Fyre. "l-like me?" Things just kept getting weirder and weirder. suddenly Mach punched him in the face. "IT-IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" she yelled Cheeks red with embarrassment."oh no! I knocked him out again! I should-" "I think I'm okay..." he said lying on the floor dazed. he slowly got up again. "I can't remember too much, but it seems like you found me for a reason. I think I should stay with you for a while. " Fyre said, hoping not to get punched again. " You can stay for now. But it's not because I like you or anything." Fyre's Jaw dropped. he was astonished at how insane this Machop was.


	3. Mach the Maniac

Chapter 2 The Hospital

Duck carried Fyre out of the forest and checked his wounds. "Damn this doesn't Look good!". Fyre's injuries were bad he had multiple broken ribs and a broken arm there was lots of internal bleeding."that massive pokémon had Put a lot of strength behind those kicks. Duck grabbed one of the pokéballs off of Fyre's belt. He pressed the release button. "Go minun!" shouted as he threw the pokéball to the ground. Minun popped out of the pokéball "What has Fyre got himself into this time?" he asked judgingly."We were attacked by a very strong pokémon. Look at him he could die!" He yelled at minun angrily "Help me out here we need to get him to a hospital!", Minun said very calmly "Fine, Fine. You don't have to yell." minun used helping hand to help lift Fyre of the ground. "We're almost there don't worry Fyre! This time, We'll get you healed up!"

"Soups ready" Mach said loudly. "Coming!" Fyre yelled from the other room. he got up from the bed that Mach forced him to lie in until he'd healed and ran to the table. "This soup looks and smells so good!" he said Happily looking at the bowl being put in front of him. He picked up the rather heavy spoon off the table and put it into his Very blue soup and began to eat. "It Tastes Amazing!" he said Happily eating it This soup tastes horrible! the only reason I don't say so is because of her fist she has it balled up and ready to hit Smiled and stared at mach and said" that was great! thank you. I should head to bed now though Good night." He walked back to the other room and began to vomit up the terrible tasting soup out the window."Are you feeling sick?" Mach said standing in the doorway eyes appearing to be on fire with anger! "uh-uh Y-Yes Thats why I'm going to bed I'm sick." he said, lying to her "good ni-" she punched him again he fell to the floor yet again unable to even speak. "YOU DARE INSULT MY COOKING BY VOMITING IT BACK UP AFTER EATING AN ENTIRE BOWL! AND THEN YOU LIE ABOUT BEING SICK!" she Yelled so loud that caterpies in the woods shuddered at the sound of it Pidgeys took flight in fear.


	4. Newton

Chapter 3 Newton

The next morning Fyre awoke and looked around noticing that mach was gone. was she out? he decided to get up and look around. he found that she was in fact gone."good she's insane I should get out of here!" He walked up to the door and noticed a note which read

Dear Fyre,

Sorry about last night. I acted out. I hadn't known

How bad my cooking really was. I've gone to get

better ingridients and lessons I'll be back by 5 pm.

"Now is my chance to escape!" He shouted out. and ran out the door to find his way out to the town, when suddenly he tripped."huh" he said and looked in front of him and saw another note on the floor.

Fyre,

I foresaw that you'd attepmt to leave so I've set traps

around the place

Mach

"well at least she warned me..." he said with a he looked at the ground to discern any signs of traps."hmmm... I learned how to do this somewhere. but where?" he said as stepped over a trip wire. looking up he noticed that the trip wire would have dropped a rather large rock right on to his head." good thing I do know how to this, these traps could kill me!" he jumped over a rather large spinning blade."whew looks like the last-" he feels a string on his foot." uh oh." he quickly balls up to avoid almost all possible traps. the trap was a mere pit fall though so it cause no harm."good thing this isn't a killing trap. he climbs up.

Gotcha!

none of the traps did any thing except the very

last one which was a pitfall!

"that's mean!" he yelled at the note in front of him and scratched it. "I'm free." he said panting from having just avoided multiple traps and climbing out of a pitfall. he now began to run as fast as he could along the road.

later

as Fyre ran he saw a figure on the horison walking in the opposite direction. it was getting close to 5 now so Fyre jumped into the bushes on the side of the road. he tried his best to hide the light from his tail. as the figure walked by he noticed that it actually was not mach but another pokémon. so Fyre jumped out of the bush and said to the pok **é** mon"hey you've gotta help me SHE'S CRAZY," the pok **é** mon jumped when Fyre jumped out of the bush."Don't scare people like that, gosh!" the new pokémon said angered by Fyre's jumping."who's crazy?" "mach! the machop who lives down the road from here. be wary!" just as he said that another figure appears on the horison." uh oh that's her hide!" Fyre jumps into the bush and the other pokémon shocked wonders in fear what is happening. to shocked to move the pokémon just stands there as Mach walks by, a slightly sinister smile on her face. the pokémon startled, had fallen down. Mach turned toward the bush which Fyre was hiding in and said,"Fyre what are you doing in that bush?" Fyre doesn't answer. "Fyre get out of that bush before you start a fire," Fyre stands up."I'm not going back to the house. I want to see the town!" He yelled at her."very well Fyre, I'll take you tommorow." He stares at her angrily, "come on don't give me that look let's go." Fyre walks back onto the road." Fine but I think I'm ready to continue living a 'normal life'." he raises his claws in air quotes."do you remeber anything?" Mach asked."not a lot but I did remeber my name." he said lying."oh really now, what is it?" Fyre anwsered with a fake name"Blaze." he said somewhat confident that she'll belive him."that's kind of a stupid name" she laughed."I don't much belive it but at least I'll have something to call you." she said,Blaze looking somewhat annoyed. "let's head back it's getting dark" Mach said now smiling."I'll cook." Blaze said. Mach Punched him in the arm."hey what was that for!" Blaze said angrily"I was trying to be nice! To offer to help," Mach looked at him, now slightly annoyed but at the same time appologetic."I'm sorry but do **you** even know how to cook." Blaze's retort came quick " a little, I think I learned when I was younger." the pokémon who had been standing there frightend by Mach before, now says "I'm a good cook!" Mach says," weird I've never met an abra that wasn't lazy." The abra now a little angry."you cannot manipulate me fiesty one!" Mach response was quick,"I belive I already have. " The abra froze. "what aren't you coming with us?" Mach said, now smiling once more."what's your name?" Blaze decided to ask. "Newton" he responded. "Newton huh, I like that name" Blaze responded.


	5. Best food!

Chapter 4 Newton  
"Soups on" Newton Yelled into the next room. "let's see how good his cooking really is," Mach said doubtful of Newton's abilities."I heard that!" Newton yelled from the other room.I think she's growing on me. Oh no This isn't good!"wow newton this Food looks good!" Blaze said Happily as he stared at the plate in front of him. there were oran berries on the plate with sugar sprinkled on to them to make them a sour sweet. apples were sliced and put on the plate in a row down the middle and pecha berries were on the other side of the plate they looked like they were steamed. "eat up!" newton said to Mach and Blaze."aren't you going to eat?" Blaze asked." Oh I already ate earlier" Mach had already finished eating the food when blaze started to eat."Wow your a quick eater." Newton said to Mach. "I have to be with my training schedule." She said now, looking Newton in the eyes. "I haven't seen you training Mach". Blaze said a little doubtful "what are you training for anyway?". Mach's response was short" I'm going start an adventure team!" Blaze looked at Mach confusedly "What's that?" Blaze asked still confused "Do you want the short version or the long version" Newton responded."Either" Blaze answerd."Okay I'll give you the short version!"  
An Adventure team like many other teams goes to mystery dungeons and helps pokémon who need help. The diffence is they do it for Adventure rather than the actual rewards "the rewards do help though" some would say. They usually save up the rewards for later use, like unlocking a new mystery dungeon.  
"What's a mystery dungeon?" Blaze asked. "a mystery dungeon is a dungeon is a multi-floor maze that changes every time you enter. the actual appearance and pokémon you encounter will not change though. be wary if you decide to enter though. If you faint in a mystery dungeon, you'll lose half of your money and half of your items or more." during Newton's explaination, both Mach and Blaze fell asleep. "oh dear are my explanation's really that boring?" he asked himself."Well it's late I should get some sleep too, you should too reader" newton said weirdly enough.  
the next morning Blaze awoke with somewhat of a headache, he then realized, that he'd been awoken by Mach, Who'd punched him."Morning.", he said tiredly."Let's go we need to get to town!" Mach said cheerfully."where's newton?" Blaze asked. "he's outside. He woke up before me."Mach replied "you really love to hit me don't you." he said now more awake."come already we need to go early if we're gonna start an adventure team." Mach said hurriedly. "oh yeah let me just get ready. it'll only take 5 seconds." he got up out of the bed, and went into the other room to get ready."what's he doing in there" Mach thought out loud. "there isn't much for him to do to get ready,"Perhaps he's brushing his teeth," Newton said from the window next to the door."all right I'm ready." he shouted loudly. "then let's go!" Mach said almost as loudly. they went to the road and headed for town.


	6. Adventure Team!

Chapter 5 Adventure Team!

They walked along the road town. the trip was very boring. no one else had been on the road that day. when they finally got to the town Newton said,"Mach why don't you go get team set up I'll show Blaze around."

"I'm pretty sure that we need to have every one who's going to be a main team member come along to start the team... Besides I wanted to show blaze directions around the town." Said Mach.

"then let's continue!" Blaze exclaimed "I've wanted to leave since I woke up in your house."

Mach punched him in the arm."don't say that!"

"I was just joking Mach" Blaze said rubbing his arm.

"this is the place" Newton said and they all stopped in front of a large building, the building was covered in papers all except the doors which were large and made of metal. the doors had multiple door knobs on them so that pokemon of different sizes could open them. at closer look at the papers they turned out to be Adventure team jobs. "what's with these papers on the walls," blaze asked curiously.

"ah these must be adventure team jobs. They're completed." Newton said wisely. the walls were almost completely covered so you couldn't even see the material of the actual wall. the metallic door's had large banners on the front of them resembling a rhombus set diagonally on top of a rectangle which was set on top of a kite shape all black, solid black. with an outline of gold. in the middle of the rectangle there was a symbol looking ridiculously like a pokeball. in each corner was a colored oval each differently colored. in comparison to the other buildings in the area the building in front of them was the biggest and most decorated. Blaze reached for the second lowest knob which was at the perfect height for his hand. he twisted it and the door creaked open loudly as if it hadn't been oiled in years. someone behind them called to them and yelled, "Hey that room is no longer used go to the door on your right if you want to start an adventure team!"

"Okay" was Mach's response and she forced blaze to shut the door and they went to the door on their right.

inside it was a little dark but not to dark that they couldn't see. there were many pokemon mingling in the room. some where looking at the 3 boards set up at the back of the room while others were in the middle chatting, probably making sure they were ready for their missions. the massive room resembled the banner on the doors to the building in the corners of the room there were ovular planters with different colored flowers inside them. in the center of the room there was a massive emblem spanning the room's length. it resembled the one on the banner. on the right side of the room there was a door. the door had a large red swirl on it. they hadn't noticed but a pokemon had started moving towards them.

"Can I help you?" the pokemon asked, a smile on its face. it was a bird pokemon about half Blaze's size. it had a red face, a blue back and wings and white belly. it's wings looked a bit large for it.

"oh we're looking to start a rescue team." Mach said, a smile on her face.

"If you'd come with me please," the bird pokemon said as it turned around and hopped toward the door with the swirl on it.

"Who's that pokemon," Blaze whispered to Newton.

"That's taillow, she is the master's assistant." Newton responded.

"Who's the master?" Blaze asked.

"The master runs this place, he makes sure jobs get posted on the correct boards, he makes sure adventure teams follow the rules and you don't want to make him mad." Newton responded with a shudder.

"master I'm coming in" Taillow said and opened the door with her beak.

"And what do these 3 want?" The master asked it's back turned from the group.

"We wanted to start an adventure team!" Mach responded not even phased by the fact that the master new there were 3 of them even though Newton had been floating the entire time.

" If that's the case," He pauses and turns around. "well I'll need you to sign this." he said holding a piece of paper and a pen.

"eh? a contract?," Mach asked. "let me see it"

"alright here you go" he said a slightly suspicious tone to his voice. as Mach read the note she noticed her vision began to blur and she began to be bored, so she handed it to Newton and said "here you read it!"

"Uh okay." he began to read it and while reading it the master turned around and grabbed something from a crate and walked back to the group.

"alright done. basically it says that we should follow the rules if we want to start a team. the rules are as follows, 1. Do a minimum of 1 job a day. 2. Don't try to run from the master he will catch up to you. 3. The master is in charge he dictates what rank your mission is ,and your rank. and finally do not run in the halls."

"That's a bit strict..." Mach said with a slightly sad tone in her voice.

"Sign it!" the master yelled, The room began to shake.

"okay! I'll sign it!" Newton said angrily grabbing the pen out of Mach's hand and signing his own name onto the page. he handed it to Blaze who signed it and handed it to Mach, who was reluctant to sign. but signed it anyway

"Now you're an adventure team! This is for you" sets down a large bag. "go on, open it" he says to them. They open the bag and find a badge, a map and oddly enough a bright orange bow. The badge looks like the symbol on the banner and in the middle of the room.

"The symbol is the symbol of the adventure team foundation," The master said with a large smile on his face as if he knew what Blaze thought.


	7. At the hospital

Chapter 6 At the hospital...

Duck and Minun finally got to the hospital. in the large white waiting room Duck set Fyre on a bench and opened another pokeball and let out a Kadabra.

"What is it Duck!" The annoyed kadabra said to Duck.

"It's Fyre, he's injured I need you to translate for me," Duck said to Kadabra

"Fyre's Injured?! What happened!" he said out loud and everyone looked at the group of pokemon.

"I'll explain later just follow me to the counter," Duck said slightly agitated at Kadabra's yelling. the two pokemon went to the counter and

Duck asked the receptionest, "Hey could get us help," which Kadabra translated.

The receptionest looked at the 2 pokemon with a confused face, and said, "What's the issue? were is your trainer?"

"He's over there on the bench, We were attacked by a really strong pokemon and I couldn't defend him," Duck said and Kadabra translated.

"I'll get a nurse, go wait with your trainer," the receptionist said now picking up the phone on the desk and punching in numbers. the 2 pokemon now went back to the bench which they set they're trainer, and minun said,"So what's up? is Fyre going to be okay?"

"the receptionist is getting a nurse for Fyre" Duck said."I remember the first time I'd met Fyre," he said as he thought back to the first time he'd met Fyre.

"It was summer a few years back I'd still been a psyduck at level 5. I was in a poke ball set on a desk next to 2 other pokeballs. I'd been set facing the entrace to the room so I could see Fyre enter the room with his old friend and rival Aqwa. The one who set me there was Professor Oak. Professor Oak started explaining that Aqwa and Fyre were old enough to become trainers, and that they could choose their first pokemon. Fyre was aloud to pick first. he looked at all 3 pokeballs before he chose, beacause he wanted to know what the 3 pokemon were. The other 2 pokemon were a seedot and a torchic, grabbed my pokeball said,' I want the psyduck' to which oak responded,' it's yours do you want to give it a nickname?' the nickname he'd chosen for me was Confused duck at first because of the fact I was a psyduck but that was too long so he just went with Duck," Duck recollected.


	8. First missions!

Chapter 7 First missions!

The next morning blaze was awakened by Mach who seemed to be excited.

"WAKE UP BLAZE!" She yelled shaking whilst shaking him.

"what time is it?" Blaze mumbled.

"It's five in the morning," Newton said tiredly."she ran all the way to my house to wake me up".

"WE NEED TO GO TO THE ADVENTURE TEAM HQ" Mach yelled.

"Calm down", Blaze said putting a finger up pointing towards Mach."It's to early to be yelling like that, we all need our rest not just you."

"Didn't you hear me-"Mach said before Blaze interrupted her.

"We need more rest." Blaze repeated,"If we don't rest we won't be a good team and some of us might be cranky."

"But," Mach said before noticing that both Blaze and newton had fallen asleep again."Fine I'll give you another hour".

After an hour passed she woke them again and they headed out onto the road back into town. when they got back to the Adventure team HQ, Blaze spoke up again.

"You guys find us a mission to do, I need to check something," Blaze looked around the large hall again, and noticed another door on the back wall next to the mission board with a large Red Cross on a pokeball shape above the door and decided to go in. upon looking in he saw a rather large egg shaped pink pokemon with an egg in a pouch. she was wearing a hat with the same symbol on it on her head. Blaze decided to enter the room and asked,"Excuse me is this the nurse's office?"

"Yes dear, what you need?" the large blissey asked with a smile on her face.

"I've got sort of an issue, I've gotten amnesia.I can't remember anything at all not even my own name." Blaze stated, felling somewhat embarrassed for some reason he couldn't figure out.

"I'll see what I can do but, this is more of a job for a psychic." The blissey said."tell were you were when you woke up,"

"When I woke up?" Blaze asked seeming confused.

"yes, what is the first thing you remember seeing or hearing?" The Blissey asked.

"The ceiling of Mach's House, she had brought me to her house after finding me unconscious in the forest." Blaze responded.

"If you don't know the location were you were unconscious-" Blissey said, when suddenly there was a loud noise coming from outside.

"Uh oh, That was probably Mach I'll be right back," Blaze said hurriedly going back outside to check what was happening.

When Blaze got into the main hall he found out that he was actually wrong and that Newton had actually attacked Mach. "What's going on!" He yelled at the two appeared to be fighting. "If you two can't decide on your own I'm going to choose for you!" he yelled angrily. unbeknownst to the Blissey standing behind him. when he turned around to go back to the blissey's office he bumped into her knocking himself down.

"oh you followed me" he said while getting up.

"anyway what is it you were going to say." he asked.

"Right well, I can't help you get your memories back, I can however recommend a psychic to do that for you," she responded patting blaze on the head.

"who?" newton asked, listening in on the conversation.

" there is a powerful kadabra at the end of the twisted forest who might help you." she said smiling.

"In that case I think we should take this mission as well," Newton said holding up a posted mission telekineticly.

Help wanted

I lost my friend Jigglypuff

in the twisted forest!

she is somewhere on the Fifth

floor

Reward:100 poke + ?

"hm it doesn't give the full reward?" Blaze asked confused.

"That's to make you think there going to give you more than you think you'll get like a reviver seed, but then they give you a measly oran berry," Mach said angrily

"well it's in the same area as the person were looking for so why don't we take the mission," Blaze said disregarding Mach's statement think it biased.

They walked along a different path leading south this time. the walked by a large dome shaped building with fires all over it and a large chicken like face on it.

"what's that?" Blaze asked.

"Huh that? oh that's the Blaziken dojo I used to go there for a couple years, but then he started to teach the fire type moves, and I couldn't use fire type moves so I left." Mach said with a nostalgic smile on her continued down the road to the Twisted forest.

"This is the place", Mach said looking up at a mass of trees, towering 8 stories tall.

"so kadabra is up at the top of that?" Blaze asked looking up at the towering trees

"and Jigglypuff is somewhere in the middle of it", Newton responded."I guess we should start moving."

"So this is a mystery dungeon," Both Mach and Newton said simultaneously.

"What? What's a mystery dungeon?" Blaze asked scratching his head.

"That", they both said pointing to the mass of trees.

"a mystery dungeon is an odd distortion in space. every time you go into one of them it will be different, no one pokemon has encountered the exact same dungeon layout before, because it changes. you can find many treasures in mystery dungeons. oh and, beware of traps and wild pokemon,"Newton said in an almost monotone voice, which almost put Blaze to sleep.

"Wild pokemon?" Blaze Confusedly asked while rubbing his eyes.

"No one really knows to much about wild pokemon, some believe they are pokemon that had gone crazy being in the dungeon to long, while others just think they're angry residents of the dungeon who're annoyed at adventure teams wandering into their homes," Newton said in the same monotone voice.

When they entered the dungeon the atmosphere suddenly changed when the entrance disappeared behind them.

"It- It's gone!" Blaze Shouted,"where did it go", He frantically started feeling at the wall for the non-existent exit.

"Oh don't yell, Wild pokemon will here you" Newton said and grabbed Blaze and pulled him from the wall. "besides we can leave whenever we want",

"Huh", Blaze turned to Newton"H-How?"

"With the badge of course", He said now smiling."It's magic".

"I wanna see", Blaze said now a smiling and reaching for the badge.

"wait until we find jigglypuff", Mach said as she slapped his hand away from the badge.

"we need to find the stairs", Newton said "Follow me".

they looked around the first floor picking up money and items as they went. Blaze wondered why there were items all over the floor but decided not to question it. when they got to the stairs they noticed that oddly enough there was an odd liquid covering the stairs.

"what's that?" Blaze asked looking at the liquid questioningly.

"that is full heal", Newton answered."It heals all status ailments upon touching it. again no one knows why it is all over the stairs".

The walked up the weirdly wet stairs onto the next floor and encountered their first wild pokemon, which screeched at them and didn't not say a word or move toward them. when they took a step so did it. they then realized they were in a turn based combat scenario.

"turn based?" Blaze asked.

"Yes it seems that the wild pokemon don't move unless we do." Newton replied.

"convenient?" Fyre asked.

"very", Newton responded as used a psychic attack to harm the wild pokemon, which it responded by hitting him weakly. he hit it again and it fled. so they continued, and the next room had another set of weird stairs. the next two floors were very uneventful only having coins in one room. they then came upon jigglypuff immediately on the fifth floor. Mach held up the badge to which a voice came and asked,

 **"Do you wish to send jigglypuff to the Adventure team HQ?"**

"yes", Mach replied not seeming startled at all by the talking badge.

 **"Mission complete do wish to leave the dungeon?"**

"No", Mach answered the Badge.

 **"are you sure?"**

"yes", Mach again replied.

they continued up through the last three floors and finally found a small hut. they knocked on the door.

"Come in", a slightly annoyed sounding voice yelled from inside.

"hello? where are you?" Blaze asked after opening the door and walking in to the small hut which was actually large on the inside.

"huh", Mach said as she entered."how is this possible?"

"Through the use of psychic mind tricks," came a voice from above. in the air was a pokemon looking very similar to Newton but a bit larger, it also had a red star on his for head and some red squiggly lines on it's abdomen. it also had a rather ant like tail. this one had a purple vest rather than the normal brown

"Spit it out what do you need", he said.


	9. Remembering

Chapter 8 Remembering

"Well don't just sit there staring at me, What do you want?" The kadabra asked.

"Um... I was kind of hoping you could help me with my amnesia, nurse Blissey sent me," Blaze said timidly.

"Amnesia? what memories have you lost? Do you atleast remeber your own name?" the kadabra asked now seeming a little less annoyed, and more intruiged.

"I don't remeber anything actually not even my own name." Blaze responded. before he finished speaking the kadabra floated over to him and put his palm on Blaze's forhead. Blaze shut his eyes as if he knew what to do. when he opened them he noticed he wasn't in the kadabra's house anymore and his friends had disapeared.

"W-Where am I?" He asked a little scared.

"This is the inside of your mind" the kadabra responded. "look around"

as blaze looked around he noticed he was inside of a very large room with a large monitor at the very back wall. it was showing what he currently saw, the monitor seemed to loop. he also saw that there were many boxes around the place, looking at himself he realized he wasn't a charmander. his hands did not have claws, nor were they the odd shaded of orange. his hands were a pale color. he also noticed he was wearing an entirely white outfit he put his hands on his head only to find that it was covered by a lot of hair. he looked around to see if there was something reflective to look at but found nothing.

"What are all these boxes? Why are they locked?" blaze asked.

"These boxes are your memories. the locks represent your inablity to access them." the kadabra responded.

"What's with this body I'm in? it has hair and no claws." he stated confused.

"Did you even forget that your not really a charmander?" the kadabra asked in response."you're a human."

"Oh yeah..." Blaze said not as confused anymore."so you're going to unlock these boxes?"

"yes" the kadabra responded. " although I might not be able to open all of them. bring me that box over there" he pointed to a particularly bright box. Blaze ran over and looked at it. it had the label "Fyre".

"Fyre? is that my name?" Blaze asked.

"It could be." the kadabra said gesturing for him to bring it over. Blaze brought the box over and kadabra pulled a key from nowhere and unlocked the box.

"My name is Fyre!" Fyre yelled happily!"I'm Fyre and I'm a human!"

"Yes, Yes that's great bring me that box." The kadabra said pointing to another box this one began to glow. Fyre picked up the box and handed it to Kadabra who unlocked it.

"I'm a pokemon trainer?" Blaze asked himself " I chose a Psyduck which I named duck."

They began looking through the boxes and finding the most important memories and unlocking them but there was a time limit and when it ended they were forced out of Fyre's mind. Fyre opened his eyes and saw that he was once again a charmander, but he was okay with it this time. he looked over at Mach and smiled.

"So what do you remember?" The machop asked knowing exactly what he remembered because he mumbled it.

"well I remember My name is Fyre, I remember professor oak, I remember that I was a pokemon trainer, I remember Duck, my psyduck, I remember that I was human. my internal pokedex is now on once more so I can remember names of pokemon now." he said happily.

"That's great!" Mach and newton said simutaniously

"Kadabra we should do this again!" Fyre said now facing Kadabra again.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible." the kadabra said."You see, I can only unlock the boxes that glow."

"Oh, well atleast I've got all the important stuff back!" Fyre said optimisticly. "Come on let's head back home."

"okay!" they all yelled at once raising one hand into the air in a fist as a column of light enveloped all of them except kadabra. they were brought back to the Adventure Team HQ.

"let's head home good nght Newton." Fire said as he began to leave the building.

"what about your reward," a small pokemon said to fyre who turned around to see an Igglybuff standing next to the jigglypuff from earlier.

"Oh yeah, I had completely forgotten about the mission we did before going to the top floor and talking to Kadabra" Fyre said smiling at the IIgglybuff and her older brother. she gave a bag which he opened up to find 200 poke and a reviver seed instead of the promised 100.

"huh, extra money?" Newton asked looking at the tiny pokemon.

"I was so happy that you brought my brother back that I put a little extra money in for you." she said staring happily at the team.

"thanks!" Fyre said smiling and patting Igglybuff on the head.

the trio headed to their respective houses and went to sleep after a long first mission which succeded. Fyre had regained some of his memories and Jigglypuff was saved the day was safe once again.

"Good night, Mach" Fyre yawned as he fell into sleep.


	10. Other team

Chapter 9 Other team

Fyre awoke the next morning thinking about his memories of what he could remember."I can remember my own name, My old appearance,and that I was a human", he the began to think about how the memories were boxes. "why could he only open the glowing boxes? What is the significance of those particular boxes?", he then realized they began to glow one after another.

"Maybe I have to find more psychic types who can unlock memory boxes!" he stated out loud by accident. looking around he noticed that mach was not in the house.

"I must be getting used to the time in this world...", he sat up in his hay-bed and looked around one more time and noticed sounds coming from outside. he decided to get up and look and noticed that mach was training with a dummy made of some form of cloth and straw. she was punching and kicking it hard.

"Morning, mach", he said while staring out the door at her.

"Morning Fyre, You're up early, good", she responded as gave the dummy one last punch."Do you want to head to the cafe with me?"

"I'd love to go to the cafe." Fyre said now grinning at mock. "maybe we'll meet some of the other teams".

they headed to the cafe and met Newton on the way there. the cafe was underground, the walls were braced with wood, and the floor had a nice carpet which felt good under Fyre's feet. the walked up to the counter. on the other side of the counter a malamar floated.

"Hello" Fyre grinned at the large squid Pokemon.

"Ah, what cute children." The malamar said before extending a a tentacle and patting Fyre on the head, "what can I get for you".

"I'd like an oran pecha smoothie" Mach stated.

"I'd like a Rawst tea", Newton added.

"I'd like um, well surprise me?" Fyre asked.

"Inky we need an oran pecha smoothie a rawst tea and any third drink", The malamar yelled to an Inkay over on the other side of the room.

"All right mom." Inky responded. Inky headed behind another counter to begin preparing the drinks

"why don't you there have seat," she asked and pointed to an empty table. the team headed over to a table and sat down to discuss what they'd do today.

"I think we should head out to find more psychic types who can help me with my memories," Fyre stated.

"we don't have any information on where to find any though," Mach responded. "We should head to the dojo we could try some of the mazes."

"Mazes?" Fyre asked tilting his head a little.

"Mazes are like mystery dungeons but they're set up by Pokemon", Newton replied" of course there are a few extra rules."

"what Extra rules," Fyre asked now a bit confused

"well for you can't stay on a floor for to long or you'll get kicked out, and you can't bring your own item either, you have to store them first." Newton replied," have to battle a team at the very end, usually consisting of Pokemon from the dungeon."

"oh those are interesting rules..." Fyre replied, as they finished talking Inky came by with the drinks"thanks inky,"

"thanks Inky!" mach said smiling at the small squid like Pokemon."I guess we should just take some missions"

"huh, why?" Fyre responded "I actually think we should go to train as well, also you're the one who suggested it,"

"I... just remembered I don't like to go there" Mach replied

"But you train all morning every day why not at the dojo," Newton asked

"I don't want to talk about it," mach replied looking down at her drink

"I understand, let's go to the HQ instead, maybe we'll actually meet some of the other teams" Fyre said grinning " I haven't seen any of them yet oddly enough,"

so they all headed to the Adventure team HQ to get a mission. when they went in they saw the same scene as the day before, many Pokemon were gathered around in the Hq many in front of each mission board. today the trio decided to try meet other adventure teams. they walked up to a pair of Pokemon, a scraggy and a chingiling and greeted them.

"Hello!" Fyre yelled from right behind the scraggy

"Fyre that's not nice" mach said as both fyre and the scraggy turned towards her.

"How did you know my name?" the scraggy asked "and what's not nice"

"um, she was talking to me" Fyre the charmander said."any way sorry"

"yeah, yeah well you already know my name and this is uh what was your name you haven't said yet," Fyre the scraggy asked.

"I'm Bell," the chingling responded loudly.

"Are you a new team as well?" Fyre the charmander responded."OK whenever this scraggys around to clear up the confusion a bit call me blaze,"

"alright blaze" Mach responded.

"yeah we are a new team", Fyre responded

"cool" Blaze responded. they shook hands and left without asking any other questions.

"Right let's go get a mission", Mach said. they then went to go get a mission.

A little note I've started drawing a comic following the other fyre (I'm not very creative with names) anyways it is here:  art/Fyre-s-Adventure-team-page-1-572314570


End file.
